


A Pinch Of Salt

by lovelorn78



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drug Dealing, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story recounting the events that led to Alex's now infamously enigmatic tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pinch Of Salt

Alex had been at wits end for the last week. 

 

The stress of her illicit activities and the sad puppy dog looks piper was displaying, at every interval she thought Alex was not looking were getting to her. 

Alex considered herself a tough and hard as nails woman, yet it boggled her mind how this childlike princess named piper, had managed to change that. 

 

As Alex answered another conspicuous phone call a thought popped into her head. A sly grin appeared upon her face and she just had to adjust her glasses in glee! (Silent, stoic glee). 

Her contact had given specific instructions that a significant amount of product was to be moved through Brazil to a very important liaison to the operation.

 

In Alex’s mind this was to be the perfect opportunity to ,¨Show and Not Tell¨ piper how she felt. 

Alex knew already that convincing piper to come with her would be the equivalent to pulling teeth but it would be worth it just to see that funny, wide open mouthed look of awe that piper made when she was surprised. 

 

On a previous trip to Brazil, Alex had gotten the scoop from some local girls that there was this beautiful paradisiac place called, Fernando de Noronha. A small isolated island with beautiful beaches and to alex a perfect place to take the next step. 

Piper was in their bed and was pouty as she pretended to read one of alex's books . alex was leaning next to the door just watching this whole spectacle as she tried to contain the urge to smile.

 

She walked towards the bed as stealthily as she could possibly manage, but midway through piper stopped her mid step by giving alex the most primal of stares. Alex wanted so much to just melt into piper's arms and forget the world but she needed to keep herself in check to be able to make her ultimate plan work .

she proceeded to ask piper the question she usually dreaded asking which was, ¨babe, you wanna come with me to brazil¨ now she dreadfully awaited for a reply that went something like this, what did I say Alex! I love you but I just don't want to be a part of your business trips!

What was a girl to do! What any girl in love with a pain in the butt piper would do, ALEX LIED! SHE BLATANTLY OUTRIGHT TOLD A BOLDFACED LIE!!

 

That lie went along the lines of, cut me a fucking break piper! why do you always assume that inviting you for a trip means it’s a business trip¨ and the lie ended like this, I just wanted us to be together somewhere where it was just you and me ,NO PRODUCT,NO CONTACTS,NO DRAMA!¨ 

The smile that plastered itself on piper's face was enough to make Alex forget about how she would cover her on the spot orchestration of a lie. 

 

It’s now 3 days later and it's now crunch time for Alex. This is where good contacts come in handy! In true vause fashion Alex calls up a contact and requests pay up on a favor .She purchases a suitcase exactly like hers online and springs for an extra plane ticket .

the day before the trip Alex comes up with a story about having to get a few details out of the way before they leave and even though piper is skeptical she decides to give Alex the benefit of the doubt. Alex gives piper a peck on the lips ,kisses her neck and with a smile walks away! 

 

At the contacts apartment Alex and her friend begin to situate the product under a false bottom on the suitcase .which they then proceed to cover with clothing and knick knacks. 

Alex then gives her contact specific instructions as to what needs to be done. Her contact was to take the same flight she and piper were to be in but she was NOT to acknowledge Alex in any way. 

Once in their destination they would go through customs and if everything went according to plan they would meet at a later time that day and Alex would make the pickup for the delivery to her Brazilian liaison. 

 

Needless to say things went as planned and to Alex’s relief piper was none the wiser, even though for a minute there it was touch and go at customs upon arrival in Brazil. 

 

Once out of the airport Alex and piper were on their way to the Copacabana palace, one of the swankiest hotels in town. Once in the room piper gave that wide eyed open mouthed stare of awe as she saw the extravagance of the room .with its satiny sheets and majestic drapes that blew wistfully in the wind. 

Piper turned to Alex, ready to give her some TLC as a thank you for the trip when Alex herself placed a hand between them which in turn evoked a raised eyebrow from a now slightly annoyed piper.

 

Piper asks, what’s wrong Alex¨ To which Alex replies ,¨nothing ,but I have a surprise for you¨ between seductively blackmailing kisses Alex still manages to remain stoic and unphased which just ignites piper's passion. 

Yet this night was to be different an ardent piper was rebuffed and Alex stated that by no means would she lay a hand on piper until the day of her surprise ,which just so happened to frustratingly be a day away. 

 

Instead Alex invited piper to eat out, little did piper know that that was nothing but a ruse for the finalization of alex's business, on this trip. While piper freshens up for their dinner .Alex calls her contact and asks her to meet her at the restaurant that she and piper will dine in .

they will then find a moment to meet in the ladies bathroom and Alex will hand her a key to her rental car and she is to place the suitcase in the trunk of Alex’s rental car and she is to leave as conspicuously as she came. 

 

Once again all things go as planned and for the rest of the dinner piper and Alex are all smiles and giggles reveling in a nice dinner and each other’s company. At the end of a succulent dessert Alex pays the bill and piper and Alex make their way to their car. 

With a look of love that could be seen through the stratosphere Alex opens the door for an equally doe eyed piper. 

 

On the drive back to the hotel piper decides to tempt her love by sliding close to Alex and tenderly placing small kisses along the side of her neck all the while reaching down and placing a well-manicured hand beneath her skirt.

as they both felt the ardor of that single touch placed upon Alex’s now heated core , alex was now threatening to change her mind. 

Alex tries to regain full composure as she says, ¨pipes, I know what you’re up to but it’s not going to work¨ piper continues to insist but to no avail because Alex has more than made up her mind. 

 

Cut to the day of piper’s surprise, by now the one at wits end is piper .the mix of pent up desire and curiosity had her ready to explode! Alex wakes up all bright eyed and bushy tailed and with kisses attempts to get piper excited about what the night would bring. 

Alex tells piper to pack her bags and to meet her downstairs in the lobby. Piper then asks, what about you, aren’t you going to pack ¨ to which Alex replied, ¨ while you were knocked out and snoring I took care of everything¨ to which piper retorted slightly insulted, ¨ I resent that, I don't snore I breath loudly!¨ 

In the lobby, Alex is slightly eager yet nervous waiting for piper, finally when she’s had enough of the wait she makes her way to the elevator. when the elevator door opens she comes face to face with a smiling piper and they both make their way to the garage .

 

Alex takes pipers suitcase and places it on the backseat which makes piper suspicious but she brushes it off yet again. 

Once at the airport Alex takes pipers suitcase and places it in one of the airport buggies nearby then she takes her own and does the same. Alex then locks the car and starts heading toward the airport .

Alex and piper are chatting away when a young man makes eye contact with Alex and it is then and only then that piper realizes that she’s been lied to.by then she was in alert mode as the man made a disguised approach . 

Without a flinch Alex slides the keys into his awaiting hand while never missing a step. 

By now piper is fuming and marinating in her anger but due to current circumstances she could not risk causing a scene right then and there.

 

Piper had it firmly set into her mind that as soon as she and Alex made it to their destination she would give her a piece of her mind but till then she would introduce her to an old friend called the silent treatment! 

 

Alex knew that piper was probably mentally admonishing her in massive amounts of profane language; she could only assume that from the daggers coming from the look in piper's eyes. 

Alex could only hope that once piper saw her anniversary surprise her anger would subside, that is until the next argument. Between the arguments and makeup sex piper and Alex were getting ample marriage practice. 

An hour later the plane landed on Fernando de Noronha and piper and Alex silently made their way out of the plane and during baggage claim not a word was uttered 

 

.finally in the jeep Alex rented she'd had just about enough and said slightly annoyed, you can't stop talking to me forever!¨

to which piper retorts even more annoyed, ¨wanna bet!¨to which Alex slightly remarks,¨nope, because you just talked¨ with a half-smile ,half pout she returns to her silent treatment unphased by the smartass remark. 

 

After driving for what seemed to be forever Alex drove to be a meager secluded cabin in the middle of a forest. Piper could not believe that Alex made her fly and drive out into the middle of the middle of nowhere to make a big deal about such an ordinary cabin! 

Alex then said, ¨close your eyes to which piper replied, you seriously want me to close my eyes to which Alex replies, trust me and piper replies, let’s not even get into that subject!¨ 

 

with a sad puppy dog look of her own Alex imploringly says, please pipes!¨ Piper closes her eyes and Alex proceeds to lead her into the cabin. Once inside she says, you can open your eyes now

 

¨LO AND BEHOLD that meager cabin had been a clever disguise for on the inside the room was far from meager, with its lavender silken sheets with red rose petals placed upon them, the wooden floors a spotless wonder, along with a white satiny curtain that swayed to the most heavenly of breezes coming from the window.

 

Alex grabs piper by the hand and leads her to the window and once there piper cannot believe her eyes! All she could see was beautiful blue water blissfully coming in and out with the tide touching the most pristine sand she had ever seen. 

Palm trees swayed with the wind and for a moment as Alex placed her arms around her waist all piper could manage to feel was a sense of peace. 

That peace lasted only a mere moment and then piper remembered why she was mad in the first place, she then looked into Alex’s eyes and told her she was going for a stroll while the sun was still out. 

 

Alex didn’t want to argue so she agreed but asked if piper would still accompany her for dinner to which piper nodded a yes and went on her way. As soon as piper was at a safe distance Alex called the cabins owner and asked him if all the preparations were in order. 

To which he affirmatively replied with a resounding, yes. Alex was putting all her faith on this plan to get back on piper's good graces. Time had passed and night was getting ready to fall .

 

Alex had gotten freshened up and put on her most seductive dress .as she sat at the table feeling the cold breeze caressing her face she could feel the flush of her anticipation grow. 

Alex knew that she and piper came from different backgrounds but she also knew that something within them complimented one another.

Even though she knew she was on a treacherous path she also knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved this woman with all her heart and would do anything within her grasp not to lose her. 

Something in piper endeared Alex and even kept her in check.it kept her from immersing herself completely in the darkness she was constantly surrounded by. 

 

Time felt as if was slowing trudging along and still Alex waited .she could only imagine the look on piper's face once she got back to the cabin and found the cabin empty with only and envelope on a lowly table and a trail of rose petals now leading to a lonely path . 

Piper as expected ,made it back to the cabin before sunset only to be met with an empty room and an envelope on a table which she promptly opened and read, it said¨ freshen up ,get dressed and follow the path¨ 

 

Pipers curiosity was peaked and she followed all instructions as duly noted and as the last remnants of sunlight disappeared upon the horizon she quickened her steps until she made it to a part of the forest consumed by light.as she made her way further inward that is when she saw the most beautiful sight .

piper saw a waiting Alex sitting at a beautifully decorated table for two. Colorful light bulbs hovering above her and these things were all confined to a small space with a square platform, like a dance floor. 

 

Alex tried to hide her feelings but piper knew she was happy because Alex always adjusted her glasses when she felt she was gonna smile. Alex asked piper if she was hungry to which she replied ,yes .suddenly with a wave of the hand they were now being served all manner of exotic food as they sipped away at piper's favorite beverage, a margarita .

which by the way was not a native drink but leave it to Alex to appease all of piper's desires. Once dinner was over Alex looked longingly at piper and asked her if she wanted to dance .suddenly all that could be heard was the rumble of a thunder in the distance. Piper then chimed in that maybe they should move their celebration to back to the cabin.

 

Piper did not even have time to finish her thought when the drops of water began to fall to the ground .piper was about to start running to the cabin when Alex grabbed her hand firmly and asked her if she wanted to dance. To which piper replied, are you crazy it’s raining, Alex replies in a now raspy voice, ¨so what, the wetter the better! ¨ 

 

They both laugh and Alex leads piper to the dance floor with no music Alex grabs ahold of piper’s waist and pulls her body unto her own till they seem as one swaying to the sound of the soft music playing only in their heads.

 

Alex could no longer contain herself. The mere feel of piper's body against hers was slowly making the need within her grow, the same could be said for piper who was now devouring alex with her eyes. Neither could contain herself and so it began .

piper moved in till they were both a breaths length away and then alex bridged the distance with the most torrid and languid of kisses.each found herself breathless which only served to further entice their hunger for one another In the midst of the pouring rain they began to kiss with even more passion than before .

 

the sounds emanating from within them , the most primal and most honest.the entanglement of arms grasping for one another intermingled with the falling rain.

 

Piper then leans in close to alex's ear and as she lightly nips at her earlobe she whispers seductively, " let's go find a place to stretch out" alex nods in agreement as she grabs pipers margaritas and takes her hand and leads her to their awaiting cabin Once inside all bets are off as both women begin to disrobe one another at a frenzied pace .

neither one wanted to take their eyes off one another .they reveled in each others disrobed bodies tracing each other's bodies with roaming hands and eager lips. 

 

To Alex's surprise, piper took the lead and pushed her onto the bed. alex feigned a protest that was quickly cut short by a pair of soft lips caressing and nibbling upon her own. alex attempted to reach for piper's face but was thwarted in her attempt by a stealthy piper who took Alex's hands and placed them above her head.with a sultry yet serious tone piper exclaims, " don't move!" alex was only too happy to oblige.

 

Piper slowly removes Alex's glasses and is surprised that even in their disrobed state alex felt more awkward and naked without her glasses. Piper smiled and then leaned in and kissed the tip of Alex's nose and then proceeded to slowly and sensually kiss her way down Alex's body being sure to place kisses upon every exposed piece of skin on her path to her lovers molten core. 

At this point all alex could do to maintain control of herself was to close her eyes and savor each moist kiss in eager wait for the touch that would drive her willing body over the edge yet, piper had other plans .

 

piper had managed to build Alex's need to it's peak and as soon as she saw Alex's body writhe beneath her that is when she ceased all movement and placed small teasing kisses upon Alex's inner thighs and around her sweet soaked center , never even attempting to put out the fire that was now raging through her core!

When alex could no longer take anymore, she flips piper onto her back on the bed and begins a barrage of breath taking kisses until piper can no longer contain herself.

they both stare deeply and intently into each other's eyes as piper begins to feel the silken touch of Alex's hand sliding the length of her body to which she followed suit with a sliding hand of her own.

As their hands met in that perfect space between them ,all that was heard were deep lust filled breaths and whispered I love you's. 

 

The more they looked at one another the more their thrusting within each other became more pronounced . Their bodies writhed and swayed as their languid moans turned into passionate cries, bringing them closer and closer to the brink.

with one last thrust they reached the edge and as Alex pressed her forehead against pipers a strange sense of peace befell upon them. 

Alex scared of the vulnerability she was feeling turned and lay on her stomach so as not to let piper see what she was making her feel ,Alex's splayed body before her only enticed piper even more. 

Alex could feel the tender touch of piper's fingers tracing the contours of her back and as soon as she felt her moist lips against the small of her back. she realized she needed to distract piper or be ravaged yet again when they had a whole night to take one another.  
Alex nonchalantly announces to piper that she is thinking of getting a new tattoo in honor of their relationship and that she wants piper to do the honor of picking one for her.piper says, are you sure you want me to do that? 

I can't even decide between paper or plastic" alex smirks as she reaches for her glasses on the end table , then she turns her head to face piper and looking fixedly into her eyes she says, " I Trust you" piper blushes and as she runs her finger along Alex's left shoulder a thought comes to her.

piper blurts out," I think you should get a salt shaker!" alex replies," A salt shaker? Why?" piper's response catches her off guard completely. 

 

Piper with a fixed stare of her own into Alex's eyes says," You should know by now that you are and will always be the salt in my margarita" alex knew exactly what piper meant when she said that but she couldn't help but be a smart ass, so as she adjusted her glasses she retorts slyly," god pipes! that was sooo romantic" 

 

they both laugh but deep down they both knew piper would get her way. Cut to the present day .piper and alex are no longer on speaking terms due to pipers impending marriage which alex knows is wrong.as they stand in sepate showers all they can do is wordlessly stare at each other , seeing as neither would put their guard down long enough to admit to what everyone around them already knew.

piper and alex loved each other and just for a moment they were transported back into that night . when piper saw that tattoo she herself had picked ,she remembered and when she remembered a tear fell . from her place in her own shower alex saw piper and she too remembered and she shed a tear of her own .

 

Both hid their tears under the flowing water. Neither had realized that everyone in the shower beginning with nicky and ending with taystee had seen them but only piper and alex knew that no matter what alex would always be the dash of salt in her margarita!


End file.
